Brothers take two
by music-speaks-to-me
Summary: Percy and Luke have sort of made up but can it last? Especially since Luke is under the gods suspicion as to where his loyalties lie. And they have to save the whole camp all without even resting from their last quest. With emotions, pain, memories and unsaid words flying can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi **_

_**thanks to ****Scarlet Nightshadow**_ _** and Guest **__**for reviewing I hope you guys are still interested in this story (well it's squeal).**_

_**Please review**_

_**this Betaed (is that a word?(!)) by ****Scarlet Nightshadow infact she wrote the whole bit from when Annabeth says "oh my gods! what is that?!" to the end and gave me some great ideas for how this story could continue. **_

_**Music-speaks-to-me**_

* * *

Percy leaned against the rail watching the water lap the side of the boat; he sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Hey." Luke said as he walked up to Percy, "Look I just wanted to say…"

"Just wanted to say?" Percy prompted after a minute.

"Thanks and well I know that I can't undo the past but I am really sorry about what I did and I know that doesn't make up for it but I swear to you right now that I am done with trying to bring down the gods and it's because of you. Because even though you've only been at camp for just over a month and you've spent most of that time on a quest, you've changed things for me and everyone." Percy gave him a confused look and Luke continued, "I mean you found the lightning bolt and now you're on a quest for the second time, most half-bloods only get to go on one quest and that's if they're lucky. Trust me Percy you're gonna change things around here. And I know I have no right to ask you this but well do you think maybe someday, not today, but someday you could maybe forgive me?"

Percy stared at him his mouth hanging slightly open and after a minute Luke shook his head and walked away, Percy was about to call after him until he heard Annabeth shout, "Oh my gods! What is that!?"

Percy turned to where Annabeth was to see some invisible horse spirits, three to be exact, with demigods on them, but the demigods did not look friendly. They look like they're coming toward the boat, Percy thought.

Percy ran over to Annabeth, he could hear footsteps behind him, so he could only guess Luke was right behind him.

"Are those storm spirits?" Luke asked Annabeth, who nodded in response.

"I think we're in for a really big fight right here," Percy said staring down at the demigods and storm spirits.

Luke and Annabeth nodded while they hear a clop-clop-clop coming their way. They instantly knew it was Grover coming to see what the commotion was about and when he saw them, he gasped.

The storm spirits landed and the demigods got off only for the questers to recognize one of them as Chris Rodriguez. The other two were unknown to them. The three of them were about the same age, so somewhere around 16. The first of the other two looked like he was annoyed but he also looked like he had been working out. He had short black hair and hazel eyes. The last person looked like he could be a son of Ares, okay that might be right because his muscles are huge. He has ear length brown hair and brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked the three arrivals, six if you count the storm spirits.

"To have you join us," Chris said opening his arms to signal the three of them.

"We don't even know who all of you are," Annabeth said looking at the two beside Chris.

Chris gasped and said mockingly, "The daughter of Athena doesn't know who we are."

"Shut up," She ground out through gritted teeth.

"Aww, did Chris hit a nerve?" The brown haired guy said.

"Leave her alone," Percy growls. "And introduce yourselves."

The brown haired guy shares a look with Chris and sighs, "Fine, I'm Hunter Slade, son of Ares."

"I'm Ace Richardson, son of Nemesis," Black haired guy said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi this chapter has been beta'd by **__**Scarlet Nightshadow**__**, thanks for the help.**_

_**I should be posting more hopefully, please review**_

_**Music-speaks-to-me**_

"Right?" Percy stated uncertainly, "Join you doing what exactly?"  
"In taking down Olympus, of course." Chris replied with a smirk.  
Hunter and Ace nodded as the other four glared at them.  
"Oh come on don't be like that!" Ace chastised, "It's not like Zeus won't kill you all without a second thought I mean here we have the traitor to Olympus, his friends and of course the biggest danger to Olympus - a child of the big three!"  
The questers stared at the three in confusion and after a moment the attackers began to laugh.  
"Oh you don't know!"  
"Oh what a shame!"  
"Oh has your daddy not told you everything Percy dearest!"  
"Being raised like a pig for the slaughter you are!"  
They began to crow as Grover, Annabeth, Percy and Luke stared at the newcomers before Grover stepped forward defiantly, "And what if we refuse to join you?"  
"Oh it's simple really," Hunter replied, "we heard through the grapevine that you guys are going after the Golden Fleece to save your precious little camp and we are going to make sure you never make it there! Then we will have you right where we want you!"  
The questers found themselves blasted back by their attackers and crashed down on to the deck, hard. Luke launched himself to his feet and charged at the attackers wielding his sword strongly towards Ace. But before he could do much damage, Chris swung his own sword at Luke, forcing him to duck and roll out of the way.  
Annabeth was up on her feet as quick as Luke was, but when she charged at Hunter she was quickly reminded exactly why you should never, ever try to beat a child of Ares. Every trick she tried, he blocked and every time she managed to get blow in, he got two blows in.  
Grover was up on his feet a few seconds after Luke and Annabeth, immediately rushing to help Luke, but was almost instantly thrown to the ground and had to quickly roll out of the way of impending death from Chris's blade.  
Percy was the last to his feet and as he rose shakily. He reached up to hold his pounding head and when he drew his hand back it was covered in blood. He blinked a few times till the world stopped turning and then when he saw the other three questors losing badly against their attackers he felt anger coursing through his veins – like he'd never felt it before.  
As Chris smacked the butt of his sword against Grover's head and left him passed out on the deck before going to help Ace attack Luke – who appeared to be tiring – and Hunter once again threw Annabeth to the deck Percy's anger unleashed itself in the form of a giant wave. The tsunami like wave blasted the attackers of the opposite side of the ship from where they landed but somehow left the questers unharmed.  
Luke shook the water from his hair and scrubbed his face as he glanced cautiously around the ship but the upsurge of water had done its job and the three attackers were nowhere to be seen. Annabeth met Luke and Percy's eyes from across the deck and all of them let of a shaky laugh as they got unsteadily to their feet and briskly made their way to where Grover lay. As soon as they got there Percy dropped to his knees at Grover's side and fumbled for a pulse when he found one he released a sigh and all three demigods' shoulders sagged both in relief and as the adrenaline from the fight had ran out of them.  
Quickly the two boys lifted Grover up and placed his arms over their shoulders before the questers made their way below deck, Grover's hooves leaving a trail of scratches behind them.  
Once below deck Grover was quickly laid on a bed and Annabeth began to check him for visible injuries and then doing her best to fix the ones she found as Luke made Percy sit down before beginning to tend to his wounds.  
As Luke gently turned Percy's head side to side Percy groaned softly.  
"Perce, is it just your head that hurts?" Luke asked and Percy nodded his head softly wincing slightly in pain as he did so. "Ok it appears to be clean so I'm just going to give you a little Ambrosia and wrap a bandage around it, ok?"  
"Yeah." Percy replied softly.  
Luke gave Percy's shoulder a squeeze and smiled a reassuring smile before moving off across the room to get a bandage, a piece of Ambrosia and a bottle of water. As Luke moved around the room and Annabeth calmly and methodically did her best with healing Grover's injuries, Percy slowly raised his shaking hands to his forehead.  
Luke turned around and almost dropped the things he was holding when he saw the violent tremors shaking through Percy. Quickly the elder male rushed over to the young boy and dropped the bandage, Ambrosia and bottle on the floor. The clatter wasn't enough to shake Percy out of his panic attack but it was enough to make Annabeth jump. Her and Luke's eyes met and he quickly singled for to leave the room which, after one last quick look to make sure Grover's wounds were all taken care of, she did throwing a concerned look over her shoulder as she did.  
Luke watched the door swing closed before whispering softly to Percy as he placed a gentle hand on the boys arm, "It's ok Percy, just let it all out."  
Percy sobbed softly as Luke pulled him in to his arms.  
"It's not fair!" Percy whimpered. "I just want to be normal."  
Luke sighed sympathetically, "It'll be ok-"  
"No it won't," Percy cut him off, "this time last year I was just a normal 11 year old and now my life has been turned around – I just want to go home."  
Luke sighed, "You can't but it will be ok I promise, here."  
He handed Percy the Ambrosia and the water and helped him to take the Ambrosia and drink the water before moving on to bandage his head, murmuring comforts as Percy's shaking began to cease.  
Once Luke was done he sat down and pulled Percy into his arms holding him tightly to comfort him as Grover breathed in and out next to them and the ship went on its way – Annabeth nervously watching the skies from the deck.


End file.
